The Past Life
by justanotherplayer
Summary: Strong, bold, and beautiful Misaki Ayuzawa earns her living by shooing away ghosts for her clients. While investigating one of her client's death she stumbles across a piece of evidence that might change her life- for the good or bad.
1. Chapter 1

"This house will be perfect for you M'lord." The female realtor chirped in her practiced professional voice.

"I really hope so Madam. Well dear? What do you think of it?" The black haired devil glanced desperately at his beautiful young wife with rich brown hair.

"Well I think its lovely dear. I think we should buy it." Sakuya Ayuzawa, Earl of Ayuzawa, said a small prayer to God under his breath.

They had been house hunting for the past one week and none of the houses had suited his wife's requirements. He had been getting tired and desperate and had made up his mind to buy the next house the realtor shows them, whether or not his wife liked it. But he was in luck. Lady Minako Ayuzawa was delighted with the house and was already making plans about the furniture.

"I DON'T LIKE IT HERE! MOTHER!" A little girl of about seven with beautiful shiny black hair and golden-honey colored eyes wailed from the doorway. Lady Minako rushed to her daughter's side and made an attempt to calm the little one down.

"Why don't you like it dear? There is a big garden behind the house. We can get the dog you always wanted." Lady Minako wiped the tears off the girl's face.

"I can't breathe here mommy, I can smell smoke!" She started crying again. Lady Minako looked around the floor and outside the house to see if someone was burning something. But there was no one outside and the floor of the house was spotless.

"Dear, nothing is burning anywhere. Where did you see the fire?" By now Lord Sakuya and the realtor had come to her side.

"That's because _she_ put it out." The little girl told between sobs. Lady Minako's eyes lit with concern. Lord Sakuya bent down and hugged his little daughter.

"Where did you see the fire darling?" He asked in a soft voice. The girl lifted a chubby finger and pointed to one corner of the floor. He let go of his daughter and went and stood in that spot.

"Here?" He asked his little one. She nodded. She started crying again.

"GET AWAY FROM THERE DADDY!"

"Hush dear one. Daddy and I will protect you. Don't worry." Lady Minako cooed in a soft voice. The little one stopped crying cuddled up in her mother's lap and dozed off.

"Must be the pressure of moving m'lord. Nothing else. Children have an overactive imagination. So Sir will you buy it?" The realtor chirped in acting as if nothing had happened.

"What?" Still dazed from what had happened the Earl asked.

"The house sir. Will you buy it?"

"The house. Yes, yes. I will come by the office and sign the papers. Good day madam." He motioned for his wife to join him. He put his arm around her waist, took the little one on his other arm and led the way down the steps towards the waiting black phaeton. The driver sat still holding the reins to while his master and mistress got on. He waited for his master to give him the signal to move.

"Let's go home Shiyo."

"Yes m'lord."

He pulled on the reins to get the beautiful chestnut colored and white colored horses to move.

The female realtor stood at the door and watched the trio take off. Then she too collected her things locked the door behind her with a big brass key and hailed a hackney and went on her way happy with the sale.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay… did not expect the first chapter to be a hit but I liked the plot. So second chapter everybody. **

"Mrs. Patterson I assure there is no strange activity going on in your attic. Well not if you count the pranks of somebody who wants your weak heart to give or you Madam are just imagining things." Misaki Ayuzawa patiently explained to the once beautiful but now wrinkled and old and widowed Lady Patterson. She was lying on a big bed covered with soft and silky satin sheets. Her light pink coloured gown contrasted beautifully with the gold sheets.

It was a serious matter but Misaki just felt like bursting out laughing. Though she loved her choice of career it was always funny when her clients explained their problems to her. She knew there were no such things as ghosts. She never believed in them. She counted the incident when she believed to have seen a ghost when she was five as a figment of her imagination.

There was always a rational explanation behind everything. That was her motto. She never stopped looking until she got one. As a spectral phenomenon investigator she should have more faith in the presence of ghosts, but it was just so _funny._

"But my dear I hear sounds of bells tinkling and…and ghosts talking outside my d…door every night." Lady Patterson said.

"My dear I don't think my heart can bear anymore of what is happening in my house." Lady Patterson continued. "It is no secret that my heart is flailing but I intend to live my life to the fullest."

Lady Cornelia Patterson was a strong woman in her early sixties. But old age was no barrier for her. She was as fit as a young lady in her early thirties. With the exception of her heart.

"My dear Cornelia don't you worry and pain that heart of yours. Miss Ayuzawa and I will catch the prankster…if there is any that is." Lady Patterson's closest friend Lady Wellington spoke up. She too was in her early sixties and looked absolutely radiant in her royal blue coloured gown. She was a little on the plump side and filled her dress nicely with her big bosom.

Misaki looked drab and rather unfashionable in her light brown hued gown. Her hair was let loose over her shoulders and there was a slight hint of makeup on her face. But her appearance was not a bother to her. In her opinion she looked professional. After all she was here to do her work and not attend a party.

"Isn't that right dear?" Lady Wellington looked hopingly at Misaki.

"Of course." Misaki replied trying to look concerned.

"Well it's settled then. You don't need to worry about a single thing Cornelia dear." Lady Wellington assured her friend.

"Er…Madam can I have a moment with you outside. It would be best if Lady Patterson rest now." She knew she had to stop looking at Lady Patterson's face otherwise she just might give in to her laughter.

"Of course dear. Now Cornelia dear rest while I have a word with the young lady." So saying she got up from her seat and pecked Lady Cornelia's cheek and led the way out."

Misaki too got up, did a perfect curtsy and followed in Lady Wellington's footsteps. Ibbits was standing right outside the door. If Misaki was in a normal state of mind she would have thought he was eavesdropping. But she did not give him a second glance.

When the door closed behind Misaki Lady Wellington led her to the parlor. She motioned for Misaki to sit. She herself sat down in a high backed chair spine erect as if there were knives attached to the back of the chair. Misaki too sat in the same position adjusted her skirts and looked up to address Lady Wellington. Her eyes met cool blue eyes etched with worry. But there was no expression on her face giving her away.

"In my professional opinion Madam there are no ghosts in this house and Lady Cornelia has nothing to worry about." Misaki started.

"Ah! But dear Cornelia is not of the same opinion. We must do something that will give her peace."

"Well then there is only one thing that we can do Madam. We must meet the prankster."

"So you do believe there is someone behind all this." Lady Wellington asked.

"Yes of course. Till date I have not encountered a case in my career that does not have a rational explanation. It is not possible for Lady Cornelia to have the same nightmare every night for the past one week now is it? Weak heart or not it's not possible. So my only theory is that it's a prankster who wants Madam dead."

"Very well thank you for believing in her. So what do you propose we do?"

"Exactly what I said we face the prankster or pranksters. They come at night right? So we will meet them tonight."

"Dear I am afraid don't comprehend your meaning."

"It's simple. Tonight we will take up our place in Lady Cornelia's bedroom and when they come we will be ready."

"My dear it is not that simple. What if they overpower us? We will be trapped!" Lady Wellington exclaimed.

"I will take care of the details Madam." Misaki assured her with a small smile. So saying she stood up did a curtsy and walked out.

"I will meet you here at quarter to eight then." Lady Wellington said to Misaki's back.

"Of course." She said with a smile not turning around.

Ibbits, the young butler, helped Misaki with her coat and opened the door for her.

Misaki stepped out and walked down the steps opened the gate and let herself out.

Shiyo had already opened the door of her open carriage. She stepped inside and closed the door.

"Lets go home Shiyo."

"M'lady." He bowed.

"It's Misaki to you Shiyo." Misaki said.

He looked up gave her a quick grin that showed perfect white teeth. Age had not changed the driver. He was still as energetic as before back when her parents were alive.

He hopped on to the driver's seat and made a clicking sound with his mouth to get the grey horses into motion.

"Misaki do you honestly call that rundown place with the paint peeling off the walls _home? _Shiyo asked with a grin.

"There is no need to exaggerate. I just bought it. It will soon look beautiful." She replied with a grin of her own. Shiyo was Misaki's closest companion. He had practically raised her and her sister after her parents had died and orphaned them at the ages of seven and nine. Misaki was the older sister. Since he had no children of his own had raised them like his own. She always felt free around him and she could speak her mind freely without being afraid of criticizing anyone.

"There is nothing in that house. No security, not enough staff to take care of you two."

"Oh! But we have you don't we?" she said.

"Lucky for you."

Ten seconds after Misaki had left Ibbits came out the door looked once again to make sure she was gone went and had a few words with the passenger of a waiting black hackney. After a few seconds he nodded, money exchanged hands and he went back into the house.

The black hackney that had been parked a few yards behind Misaki's silently followed them looking as innocent as any other hackney. And why should it not. It looked like any other hackney, black and closed to give privacy to its passengers. Nothing extra ordinary about it. But little did the innocent driver know that his passenger was going to commit a crime that if found out he might be sentenced to _death_.

"Bitch you will be mine just like your whore of a mother. Pity I had to kill her." The passenger said with a smirk. "Enjoy your freedom while you can."


	3. Chapter 3

**Next chapter… …**

_**Quarter to six…**_

"Oh do stop fidgeting my dear otherwise your gown will might as well hang off your bosom!" Madame D'Arbis exclaimed. She was taking measurements of Misaki's chest for a gown.

"Yes Madame D'Arbis." Misaki said in an exasperated voice. It was not that she did not like the old dressmaker. It's just that she did not like it when she was using her skills on her. Misaki did appreciate fashion but sometimes it just got on her nerves.

"We have to get you ready for the Clinton ball. There are rumors that it just might be the bash of the Season. What with the special appearance by The Masked Devil himself. Everybody will be there. Now you may keep your hands down dear." Misaki sighed and did as ordered.

"But it's one week away. Surely I could have come to you tomorrow or the day after. I have an important appointment!" Misaki said.

"Oh! It's not like I was the one who dragged you here my dear."

"I know!" She gave her sister Suzuna Ayuzawa, Countess of Walker, a piercing glare. Suzuna just shrugged.

"I know you would not have come here any day Misaki. Someone has to uphold your reputation. You would have worn one of your ugly gowns and showed up at the ball." Suzuna said.

"They are not ugly, just out of fashion." Misaki said haughtily.

"Yes they went out of fashion months ago!" Suzuna said. Suzuna herself kept up with the latest fashions of the _ton_. Dressed in a light lavender hue with a folded black parasol in her white gloved hands she looked beautiful. The gown had a low V neckline but did not reveal much. There was an intricate design at the neckline. It had puffs at the shoulders and lace trimmings at the borders. Misaki felt drab when she was standing beside her younger sister.

"Er… well… uh Madame D'Arbis I believe you mentioned The Masked Devil?" Misaki said hastily in order to change the subject.

"Hmm…oh yes, yes the bastard son of Earl Yu Hirose. He and Countess Patricia Walker fell in love while she was married to Count Walker. Takumi Walker popped out after nine months. When Count Walker came to know that it was not his babe but the Earl's he called him for an appointment at dawn."** (For those of you who don't know an appointment at dawn means a 'duel')**

"Oh! Then what happened?" Suzuna asked clearly mesmerized. She was a hopeless romantic and had several novels where the woman eloped with the man and lived happily ever after. Misaki just sighed. She was more realistic.

"Oh then it was a typical Jane Clara novel. Count Walker is known to be a very good shot although he will never admit to it. Earl Hirose got killed Patricia ran away due to her father's wrath, raised the Devil himself and killed herself because he looked too much like her lover." **(Jane Clara is the most popular writer of romantic novels.)(P.S. don't go searching for her because I just made her up)**

"These women I tell you." Madame D'Arbis continued. "Never know their limits!"

"I agree with you Madame. Now if you are done I would like to get ready for my appointment for tonight." Misaki tried to get out of Madame D'Arbis's grasp. But she was not ready to quite let go of her just yet.

"Oh! But dear we have not yet seen to your hair!"

Misaki gave a pleading look towards her sister. But she just smiled back innocently.

_**Quarter to twelve…**_

"Misaki dear I do hope everything goes alright." Lady Wellington spoke up, concern dripping in her voice.

They were in Lady Cornelia's bed chamber. The plan was simple. When the prankster came at midnight they would take him by surprise. They would open the door and Misaki would give him a punch in the face while Lady Wellington would raise the alarm. Misaki trusted her strength and had confidence in her plan. She never once gave thought to what might happen if her plan failed.

They had turned off the candles and the room was in darkness. The only light came from the full moon shining brightly outside. They were sitting on the satin sheets that covered the huge bed. The room was beautifully laid out as Misaki had observed when she had entered it. There was a large oak desk in one corner. There was an ink bottle and a feather dipped in it on the table. There was an intricately designed piece of rock that acted as a paperweight to a bundle of papers. There was a large wardrobe almost double the size of Misaki's in one corner. The room was carpeted with a lavender coloured carpet as was in fashion. The huge bed took up most of the space.

"Not to worry Madam. Everything is set. If anyone is to worry it should be the prankster."

_**Midnight…**_

"_My dear Cornelia… I have come for you." A male voice cooed from the open window._

"_You did not think that by hiring that investigator you would be safe now did you?"_

"_I am here my dear…I have come for you" The voice again said. A shadow appeared at the window. _

Misaki gasped and hoped to God that the intruder would not notice two bulks on the bed instead of one. She had not expected this to happen. The prankster coming in the room. But she had to make up another plan now.

_A leg popped in from the window and the prankster climbed in as stealthily as he could. Misaki slowly removed the knife she always kept strapped to her thigh and held it in front of her._

"_Nothing can stop me from getting you." The voice again said. He was getting closer with every word. Misaki could not see his face since he was masked. The moonlight was shining behind him giving him a ghostly essence._

Misaki heard a faint thud behind her. She knew without looking that her companion had fainted. The prankster must have heard it too because he stopped in his tracks.

Great! Lovely timing you picked. Misaki thought.

"_I see you are awake today. Why? Did you want to catch me today?" The intruder chuckled._

"_Well good for me. At least I won't have to keep up these midnight calls anymore." He said._

_He was a mere three feet away from the bed when he tripped over the folds in the carpet._

"_Son of a bitch…"_

_He did not go down quietly. He banged his head on the bed post and slid to the ground all the while howling like a small baby deprived of its milk._

_**Two in the morning…**_

The intruder awoke from his slumber to find himself tied to a chair in Lady Cornelia's bedchamber. He looked around to see himself surrounded by three women and a man.

"Hey! What is the meaning of this atrocity?" His words were still a bit slurred.

"I think you have to explain yourself first young man." Lady Cornelia spoke up from in front of him.

"A…Aunt Cornelia I… I… I just wanted to…"

"Kill her?" Misaki finished for him.

"What?" The nephew acted surprised and looked innocently at his aunt.

"But why for God's sake would I want to kill my own aunt?" He turned to look at Misaki.

"Quite simple I must say. You want her fortune. But she was not showing any signs of dying so you decided to just speed up the process. Everybody knows about her weak heart. So by scaring her you would have made her heart give out and you being next in line for the Patterson fortune would have gotten everything."

"You knew who it was my dear?" Lady Cornelia asked disbelieving. "And you young man, I should hand you over to the authorities right now."

"But aunt… You bitch!" He glared at Misaki. She was used to this.

"I will come to collect my pay tomorrow Madam." Misaki looked at Lady Cornelia.

"Now if you don't mind I must be going. It was a long night." Misaki did a curtsy and walked out of the room.


End file.
